Our Crazy Ball
by Babegurlly411
Summary: This was written for my friends and has so many random pointless inside jokes in it! Hope you enjoy this random ball with your favorite friends Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Many more!


**Disclaimer:** JK Rowling owns all the Charaters and everything. I just wrote about them

**Author's Notes: **Randomness for my friends!

**Fiction Rated**: M

* * *

Our Crazy Ball

By: babegurlly411

"just kick mud at me Harry" Ron said staring in the mirror at his ugly ass dress robes.

"Ohh Ron you don't look that fat" Harry said and left to change, he came back 10 minutes later.

"Love the pink pimp suite Harry, here is your maching diamonde can"

"lets go!"

"Oh Cho that dress is mad Sexy!" Ginny yelled!

"Ginny! That dress!" Hermioen said walking in nude, she was ready.

"I know" She said and popped some bubbles on her see through bubble rap dress.

Cho smiled, she was in a mini skirt and cups on her cheast to look like Modonna.

Parvarti was in a potatoe sack while Padma was in a brown toga.

They all met the guys in the Great Hall.

"Now before we begin" the new groovy Dumbledor said and every was silent. "Has anyone seen my stash? Its hard to be groovy without your stash"

Soon the ball started and Harry went staright for the refreshemnt table. "Shit" he said as he spilled red wine on he pink pimp suite.

"Henry Potter!" Ginny slurred as she stumbled over with a empty wine glass in her hand. "I need to sing the Henry song!" Which is what she was calling Harry at the time, "Henry, Henry I looove Henery" she sang off key

Mean while in the corner Hermione was jumping, still nude, trying to reach teh ceiling knowing damn well she couldn't.

"I'll Help!" Seamus, Ron, Krum and Dean said and fought to climb under her.

Parvarti and Padma were by the teachers table spinning when Padma got dizzy and fell over. A pool of blood surrounded her, "never Happnd" Professo McGonaggle said and kicked her under the table.

Parvarti ran and stuck her tounge to a ranomd frozen pole.

Harry slapped Ginny "You friggin annoying!" He yelled and walked away. Ginny shrugged and tackled Draco "hi Cheetpo!" She said and kissed him.

"He is MY cheeto!" Pansy said and yanked Ginny off.

"Ladies! There is enough Cheeto to go around" Ginny just walked away

"Hey Cookie!" Hermione said to Ron.

"Hey Hermione, did you save the toaster?" Ron asked and then looked at the stage.

Some of the students had decided to sing songs, Dean, Seamus, and Harry had just walked on stage.

Harry started singing first:

"Baby, how ya doin'?  
Hope that 'cha fine, wanna know what you got in mind tonight,  
Got me feenin' like Jo derci, girl, I can't leave you alone,  
Take a shot of this here Patron' and it's gon' be on,  
V.I.P. done got way too crowded,  
I'm about to end up callin' it a night,  
You should holla at 'cha girl, tell her you shakin' the scene,  
Pull off, beep-beep, shotgun in a GT with me  
She said, "Ohhh-ohhh, I'm ready to ride, yeah,"  
"'Cause once you get inside, you can't change your mind,"  
"Don't mean to sound impatient, but you gotta promise, baby, ohh..."

"Tell me again (Tell me again, my baby),  
That we'll be Lovers and Friends (Ohh, I gotta know, baby, aw yeah)  
Tell me again (Make sho' your right, ohh, before we leave),  
That we'll be Lovers and Friends (Ohh, oh it's a good look, baby)..."

Next Dean started:

"Look here!  
Sometime I wanna be your lover,  
Sometime I wanna be your friend,  
Sometime I wanna hug ya,  
Hold hands, slow-dance while the record spins,  
Opened up your heart 'cause you said I made you feel so comfortable,  
Used to play back then, now you all grown-up like Rudy Huxtable,  
I could be your bud, you could beat me up,  
Play-fight in the dark, then we both make love,  
I'd do anything just to feel your butt,  
Why you got me so messed up?  
I don't know, but you gotta stop trippin',  
Be a good girl now, turn around, and get these whippings,  
You know you like it like that,  
You don't have to fight back,  
Here's a pillow - bite...that,  
And I'll be settin' seperate plays,  
So on all these separate days,  
Your legs can go they separate...ways..."

And then back to Harry:

"Tell me again (Tell me again, my baby),  
That we'll be Lovers and Friends (Ohh, it's a good look, baby)  
Tell me again (Tell me over-and-over-and-over again),  
That we'll be Lovers and Friends (Make sho' you right, before you choose)..."

Now it was Seamus's turn for a verse:

"I's been know you fo' a long time (shorty'),  
But fuckin' never crossed my mind (shorty'),  
But tonight, I seen sumthin' in ya (shorty),  
That made me wanna get wit 'cha (shorta'),  
but You ain't been nuttin' but a friend to me (shorty'),  
And a nigga never ever dreamed to be (shorty'),  
Up in here, kissin', huggin', squeezin', touchin' (shorty'),  
Up in the bathtub, rub-a-dubbin' (shorty'),  
Are you sure you wanna go this route? (shorty'),  
Let a nigga know before I pull it out (shorty'),  
I would never ever cross the line (shorty'),  
Shorta'let me hear you tell me one mo' time...one mo' time..."

Harry finished with one last Chorus:

"Tell me again (Tell me again, my baby),  
That we'll be Lovers and Friends (Ohh, it's a good look, baby)  
Tell me again (Make sho' you right, ohh, before we leave),  
That we'll be Lovers and Friends (Tell me over-and-over-and-over again)..."

Then Seamus and Dean sis a little ending:

"Please tell your Lovers and Friends,  
That Harry, Dean, and Seamus had to do it again Hey! (Hey!)  
Uh, please tell your Lovers and Friends,  
That Harry, Dean, and Seamus had to do it again Hey! (Hey!)

Please tell your Lovers and Friends,  
That Harry, Dean, and Seamus had to do it again Hey! (Hey!)"

Ginny found Harry after the song, "Harry do you get urges?"

"Ginny, lets not even get into that!"

"Fine"

"Ginny you have nice breast"

"Thanks, I knew this bubble rap see through dress would make me look good! Oh and nice song"

"Thanks, you were my inspiration" Harry said and smirked. Ginny couldn't wait any longer, she grabbed his arm and they rushed to the Room of Requirments.

Suddenly Darth Vader ran into the Great Hall "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO" He yelled.

"Dude, wrong movie!' said Ron

"ahah! But I have this!" He said and whipped out a pruple toothebrush.

"Is that Ginny's toothebrush?"

Then Darth Vader ran out screaming "with this I shall kill you alll!"

"That was...odd" Hermione said

"yeah, shall we go to our private dorm for some 'alone time?' " he asked

"sure Fun Sucker" Hermione smirked and they walked off.

little did the two couples know, four months later two babies would be born.

* * *

**Authors Notes**: By the way this was all inside jokes with my friends! and Fun Sucker was from Freaky Frieday..not a nastey thing...just thought I would add that. The song was 'Lovers and Friends" By Usher, Lil John, and Ludacris! Thanks for the Lyrics. As you know all characters our J. K. Rowling's! Hope you enjoyed this pointless random fic I wrote for my friends! 


End file.
